


Eclipse

by xkatjafx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkatjafx/pseuds/xkatjafx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the epitome of wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Sam/Dean (kinda one-sided though) and well... read it.  
> **Spoilers:** Anything up to Salvation is fair game, even though the story itself is set sometime in the Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me but to the WB/CW.  
> **Thanks:** My eternal gratitude goes to Mareen for giving the thumbs up and to Temve for eliminating the last mistakes.

**Eclipse  
by xkatjafx**

All air left his lungs as he impacted hard with the cold wet brick wall behind him. Blinking the darkness away, Dean briefly wondered whether the old grey plaster raining down on his shoes had left scratch marks on his beloved leather jacket. That was until he felt his brother's thigh inserting itself between his legs.

His arms were gripped and pinned to the wall before he even thought of fighting back and when his brain finally decided to snap back into reality, freedom of movement wasn't really an issue anymore. Struggling only created friction in places he didn't really want to think about and his desperate attempt at headbutting his opponent was only met with a quick step back and an amused chuckle. Not to mention the needling pain screaming from the back of his head that came with the sudden movement.

"C'mon Dean, a little more enthusiasm would be nice. We both know how much you want this, don't we?"

Dean felt the hot breath on his face, smelling the coffee he had shared with Sam only an hour ago.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I never wanted this. And certainly not with you. Now there was this curvy redhead at the diner thi-"

The knee was wandering up, pressing Sam's thigh slowly against his cock. Dean felt the blood pounding in his ears, creating a rather painful rhythm drumming through his skull.

…and he was getting hard.

Which was just wrong.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

Actually it was the epitome of wrong.

"Now, now, you're sure you're not enjoying this one bit, Dean?" Sam's deep voice whispered in his ear. And then a wet hot tongue licked his earlobe, making the hair on Dean's neck stand up.

He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, trying to think of a Metallica song. Unfortunately his mind was entirely blank - and his cock still very much on the uprise. Getting up on his toes mercifully brought him three seconds of freedom until his brother's body closed in completely, taking away the last precious inch of private space and presenting him with the conclusion that the body crowding him wasn't entirely unaffected either. If his head hadn't already hurt like a bitch, Dean surely would have hit it against the wall again right then and there. Things couldn't get much worse.

Unfortunately they did when Dean's hands were forcefully joined above his head, then gripped by Sam's left hand only while the right was wandering down, sneaking between their bodies, cupping his already sensitive genitals.

"Still insisting on not having the hots for your little brother?"

A razor-sharp smile appeared on Sam's face, while Dean painstakingly swallowed his moan, trying to ignore the thumb that was rubbing slowly over the tight denim covering his cock.

The awful thing was that Dean couldn't suppress the strong impulse of wanting to give in. This whole thing wasn't exactly one his shower fantasies, but it was damn close. Unfortunately he was sure this fucked-up situation was his one and only chance to get a piece of what he had hungered for all along. Deep down there was a part of him that really wanted to close his eyes, ignore the stench of decay, mold and sulfur all around him and just pretend. Guilt and morals and everything be damned.

"Hellooo?"

Clicking fingers in front of his face brought Dean back into reality. Fact was, whatever he wished this to be, the unnaturally black eyes staring at him proved like nothing else that this was... not Sam.

Dean let his eyes stray over his brother's shoulder to the middle of the room where Meg's dead body lay, adorned with the ashen bullet hole in her forehead.

He cursed the day they ever got hold of that fucking gun.

end.


End file.
